Figurative Language in Arnold's Neighborhood
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: This is for school but I thought it made an awesome fan fiction too. Please enjoy and REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


Figurative Language In Arnold's Neighborhood:

This again was for school which is why it had so many Figurative Language references. Disclaimer- I do NOT own Hey Arnold! Nickelodeon and Viacom. (Sorry if that's not how you spell it. ) Craig Bartlett wrote the show and is a genius! Love his work! Hey Arnold! ROCKS! Love it!

Figurative Language in Arnold's Neighborhood

Character List

Mr. Simmons, fourth grade teacher at P.S. 118 School.

Arnold, Student at P.S. 118

Helga Pataki, student at P.S. 118

Phoebe Heyerdahl, student at P.S. 118

Gerald Johanssen, student at P.S. 118

Rhonda Lloyd, student at P.S. 118

Harold Burman, student at P.S. 118

Sid, student at P.S. 118  
Stinky Peterson, student at P.S. 118  
Eugene Horowitz, student at P.S. 118

Lila Sawyer, student at P. S. 118

Brainy, student at P.S. 118

Grandpa, Arnold's grandfather

Grandma A.K.A Pookie, Arnold's grandmother

Bob, Helga's dad

Miriam, Helga's mom

**Scene 1 **

Setting: _P.S. 118, Mr. Simmons classroom_

Mr. Simmons: Hello class, we have a very 'special' lesson planned for today.

Helga: I think he says that about every lesson. (rolling her eyes and whispering to Phoebe.)

Mr. Simmons: We are going to be learning about figurative language! (The class started to moan.)

Helga: Oh joy. (She said sarcastically)

Phoebe: Actually, figurative language is very useful for writing Helga.

Helga: Whatever.

Mr. Simmons: Phoebe is exactly right! Figurative language is useful for writing. Writers use it to spice up their writing. The first form of figurative language we will be talking about is similes!

Phoebe: Similes are wonderful!

Arnold: Similes are cool.

Harold: I'm hungry!

Stinky: What are smiles?

Mr. Simmons: No Stinky, they are called similes; they are comparisons. Who wants to tell the class why similes are so 'special?' (Phoebe raised her hand.)

Phoebe: I will Mr. Simmons.  
Mr. Simmons: Go ahead Phoebe.

Phoebe: Similes are comparisons using like or as.

Mr. Simmons: That's right. Who wants to give an example? (Arnold raised his hand) Alright Arnold, tell us an example.

Arnold: Ok, an example would be…my pet pig, Abner is as pink as…Helga's bow.

Helga: Hey, who said you could say my name?

Arnold: Sorry Helga. (He blushed.)

Mr. Simmons: That's right Arnold! That was a perfect example of a simile. Now class, I am going to give all of you a worksheet on similes. You may work on it with partners. Eugene, would you like to pass out papers?

Eugene: Sure Mr. Simmons! (He gets up and trips as he comes to Mr. Simmons desk to retrieve the papers.) I'm ok!

Mr. Simmons: Please pair up with your partner everyone. (Eugene passed out the rest of the papers.)

Arnold: Do you want to work together Gerald…

Phoebe: (At Gerald's side.) Oh…if Arnold wants to work with you, Gerald then you should work with him.

Arnold: Oh never mind…I can always find someone else to work with. You two have fun.

Gerald: Thanks man.

Arnold: No problem.

Phoebe: (giggling) Yes, I give you my gratitude as well Arnold.

Helga: Wait…what are you doing Phoebe? (She noticed that Phoebe was sitting next to Gerald) I thought we were going to work together.

Phoebe: I'm so sorry Helga but Gerald asked me and well…

Helga: It's fine…you can work with tall hair boy. I will just find somebody else to work with.

Phoebe: Thank you Helga. (Phoebe giggled and went back to Gerald.)

Arnold: (He is behind Helga and he taps her on the shoulder.) Umm…Helga?

Helga: (Startled by Arnold's presence.) Umm…yeah football head.

Arnold: Do you think you…might want to…umm…be partners?

Helga: Sure…head boy. I mean whatever floats your boat.

Arnold: Great! (Arnold and Helga sit down and they looked at their papers.)

Helga: So what's first?

Arnold: We have to give three examples of similes.

Helga: Hmm…how about Arnold's head is as long as a giraffe's neck?

Arnold: That is a simile…but I'll be it, a mean simile.

Helga: I was just kidding, Criminy football head.

Arnold: How about we do a simile about an animal?

Helga: Ok, what animal?

Arnold: Should I use the one I said before when Mr. Simmons asked me for an example?

Helga: Well…it wasn't mean so I guess you could.

Arnold: (Writes it down.) Great…now let's do one about food.

Helga: Ooooo! How about Yahoo Soda?

Arnold: Ok, let's say it's as sweet as a cookie.

Helga: Alright, that works.

Arnold: (He writes that one down too.) Now, let's do one about…

Helga: Stinky!

Arnold: I don't know…

Helga: Oh come on, I got the perfect one.

Arnold: Shoot.

Helga: Stinky is as dumb as a box of rocks.

Arnold: That is not nice Helga.

Helga: Oh fine Mr. Goody two shoes, what about a classmate. For your sakes we'll do a nice simile. I tried but you don't seem to like my similes.

Arnold: You can come up with one if you are nicer about it.

Helga: Fine…can I do one about football?

Arnold: Sure.

Helga: Ok, football is fun like riding a roller coaster.

Arnold: Perfect. Do you want to write that one down?

Helga: Whatever. (She leaned down and wrote the simile down.)

Arnold: Ok, let's turn this in.

Helga: Let's go. (They walked up and Mr. Simmons smiled at them.)

Mr. Simmons: Done so soon?

Arnold: Yep.

Mr. Simmons: Well, that means you can move on to the next part of 'special' figurative language.

Arnold: What part is that?

Mr. Simmons: That would be metaphors. Have you heard of them?

Helga: Duh.

Arnold: Umm…nope.

Mr. Simmons: Helga, if you know what they are you can explain to Arnold what they are.

Helga: (She sighed.) They are comparisons where the thing you are comparing _becomes_ another thing.

Arnold: We just did comparisons…

Helga: No genius, metaphors are different in the sense that they don't use like or as. (Arnold had a confused look on his face.) I think an example is needed. (Arnold nodded his head bashfully.) Alright, an example would be the pizza we had for lunch yesterday was a triangular Egyptian pyramid. See, the pizza is not actually a pyramid but because it's a triangle it reminds you of a pyramid so you compare it to that. Of course it doesn't seem as though you are comparing it to a pyramid because it sounds as though it _is _a pyramid. Do you understand now, football head?

Arnold: (He looked at her with a surprised look on his face.) Umm…yeah…but you explained that in such a smart way. Where did you learn how to speak and explain like that?

Helga: What? Do you think I don't learn a thing or two from hanging out with Phoebe so much?

Arnold: Umm…I guess…but that was really impressive.

Helga: Yeah I know I'm brilliant, what else is new? Now can we have that paper though? I want to get this over with.

Mr. Simmons: Yes Helga, but you know Arnold is correct. You do have a very 'special' way of explaining things. You could be a teacher.

Helga: Yeah right.

Arnold: Well anyway, we should probably work on the metaphors thing now.

Mr. Simmons: Of course Arnold. (He handed Arnold the paper.)

Arnold: Thanks Mr. Simmons.

Arnold: (He and Helga walked to their desks and looked at the paper.) Alright… we have to give examples of metaphors now.

Helga: Alright, well use the one I just gave earlier.

Arnold: Ok. (He wrote it down.)

Helga: Alright, since I am obviously an expert on these I will do the first two and you can do the last one.

Arnold: Umm…ok.

Helga: Let's see…got it!

Arnold: What?

Helga: Milk is white snow on a December night.

Arnold: Brilliant!

Helga: Well that is who I am.

Arnold: Whatever you say Helga.

Helga: That's right, whatever _I_ say!

Arnold: Anyway, I guess it's my turn to come up with one.

Helga: Yep.

Arnold: Ok let's see…hmm… how about love is the sound of rain on a beautiful and peaceful night?

Helga: That was…wonderful…I mean…umm…that'll do I guess.

Arnold: Thanks. (He wrote it down.)

Helga: Yeah…whatever.

Arnold: Alright, next thing we have to do is…oh umm…

Helga: What?

Arnold: We have to get with our partner this weekend and work to write a poem about metaphors and similes.

Helga: _What_? I am not working on a poem with a football headed geek like you.

Arnold: Well everyone else has partners and it would be mean to pull Gerald and Phoebe away from each other. They like each other and we would be terrible friends if we took our friends away from love.

Helga: I guess you're right.

Arnold: I am willing to work with you.

Helga: Alright…I'll do it for Phoebe.

Arnold: Cool.

Helga: Whatever.

Mr. Simmons: Ok class, I hope you all have finished your similes because we are moving on to metaphors.

Stinky: What are meteors?

Mr. Simmons: They are called metaphors. They are a little bit like similes but they are 'special' in their own individual way. (He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on Helga. He smirked.) Helga, why don't you tell the class what metaphors are?

Helga: (looked up) Umm…whatever. (She stood up and Mr. Simmons motioned her to stand in front of the class. She did so.) Metaphors are comparisons, but they don't use like or as. The thing you are comparing _becomes _the other thing. Do you guys get it? (There were confused looks around the room.) Wow you guys are so… (She noticed Mr. Simmons giving her the 'I wouldn't say that if I were you' and she bit her tongue.) I mean let me give you all an example. Ok, an example would be Rhonda's outfit is a red apple. (Everyone looked at Rhonda's long dress shirt. It was red.) Do you guys get it now? (The class nodded their heads.) Good. (She turned to Mr. Simmons.) May I sit down now?

Mr. Simmons: Yes Helga, you may.

Helga: Thanks. (She walked to her desk and sat down.)

Mr. Simmons: Aright class, I am going to pass out your homework for today. It is due tomorrow. You must work on this with the partner you have chosen. Also this assignment will be worth 70% of your language grade. We will be having a test on figurative language on Friday. Now who wants to pass out papers?

Arnold: I will do it.

Mr. Simmons: Thank you Arnold. (He gave Arnold the homework assignments to pass out. Arnold stood up and walked around to give papers to everyone.)

Helga: (She brought out her locket and whispered to herself.) Oh my love, I get to spend tonight working with my football headed angel! How wonderful my heart feels whenever you are near me. How I want to tell you how much I love you and want to hug you every day of my life. I wish that you could know how I feel. I hope that this project will be different and I will be kind to you because you deserve it, my darling. I love you so much and I…

Brainy: Uhh…hi…

Helga: Yeah whatever. (Helga punched Brainy in the middle of his eyes. He fell back into his seat.)

** Scene 2**

_Setting:_ _Outside of P.S. 118 when school had just let out._

Arnold: Hey Gerald, do you know where Helga is? We were supposed to meet right here so we could go to my house.

Gerald: Say what? Why would you take Helga G. Pataki to your house?

Arnold: Well we are partners.

Gerald: Why would you be partners? Did Mr. Simmons make you be her partner? That is wack because all of the rest of us got to pick our partners.

Arnold: I picked her myself Gerald. There was no one else. I needed to work with somebody so I picked her.

Gerald: Couldn't you have asked to work alone?

Arnold: Gerald! Helga isn't that bad. She is still a human being and we shouldn't talk about her like she doesn't have feelings because she does.

Gerald: Well in honor of similes, she is as mean as a bull! I don't know if she really does have feelings Arnold. She is so mean to everybody and is mean to you in particular. I honestly don't understand why you even defend her.

Arnold: You know you're hopeless right?

Gerald: Hey, I'm just putting out the facts.

Arnold: (He sighed.) Ok, whatever you say. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find Helga. Oh and before I go…good luck with Phoebe! (He ran away after he had said that to Gerald.)

Gerald: Yeah you better run! Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm…that boy is going to need a doctor if I get my hands on him for that comment.

Phoebe: What comment Gerald? (Phoebe had come from around the corner and thankfully did not hear Arnold's comment.) Oh uhh…nothing Phoebe…we should go to the library so we can get this writing thing done. Is that ok with you?

Phoebe: Yes of course Gerald. (Giggling) Let's go.

Gerald: Ok babe. (The two children had started their way to the library.)

**Scene 3**

_Setting: Half way from Arnold's._

Arnold: Where could she be? (Arnold muttered to himself as someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see the person he had been looking for.)

Helga: Looking for me football head?

Arnold: Yeah…where were you?

Helga: Oh you know, around.

Arnold: Whatever you say Helga but are you going to come over so we can work on the project together.

Helga: Sure.

Arnold: Great. (The two children walked in silence until they were on the stoop of Arnold's house.) Umm…after you. (Arnold was holding the door open for her.)

Helga: Thanks I guess. (She walked in and Arnold followed. He closed the door.)

Arnold: Grandpa, Grandma I'm home!

Grandma: Hi ya Kimba. What are you up to with such an adorable little girl…wait I know you! Your lady Eleanor! Nice to see you again, how has it been in the white house?

Arnold: What are you talking about Grandma?

Helga: Oh well that's not important…but what is important is starting on that assignment. On that note, we should probably get started.

Arnold: Oh right! I guess we can go up to my room. That way the boarders won't interrupt us when we are working.

Helga: Your room?

Arnold: If that isn't ok with you…we can always work in the living room. Would that be better?

Helga: Oh…umm…we can go to your room. Just don't get too chummy football head!

Arnold: Umm…ok. Let's go then. Bye Grandma.

Grandma: Bye Kimba.

Helga: What's up with her calling you Kimba?

Arnold: Honestly, I have no idea. (The two kids shared a little laugh. They start up the stairs and by the bathroom when…)

Grandpa: Hey kids. What's up?

Arnold: Oh Helga is here to work on an assignment with me.

Grandpa: Oh is that so? Ha ha…well you two have a good time up there. Grandma is making dinner soon so if your little girlfriend wants to stay for that, she is free to do so.

Arnold: Grandpa! She is not my girlfriend! (Helga blushed at the conversation she was the subject matter of.)

Grandpa: Alright I believe you…but one thing to always remember is…never eat raspberries!

Arnold: Ok Grandpa…I'll keep that in mind.

Grandpa: Good. (Grandpa goes back into the bathroom.)

Helga: What was that all about…I mean the never eat raspberries thing?

Arnold: Well, I am not 100% sure but I think it's because he always gets sick when he eats them. I never do though. I think it's funny when Grandma makes raspberry desserts just to frustrate him. It is kind of weird that I never found out how my Grandpa and Grandma met. I will have to ask him one day.

Helga: Oh well…yeah that is kind of funny about the teasing thing. They are one of those cut old couples. I mean…anyway, we should get to work on that paper.

Arnold: Oh yeah umm…let's go then. (They walk up stairs and then up in the attic to Arnold's room.)

Helga: You know, for a football head you sure have an awesome bedroom. You even have a couch. I wish my room could be as high-tech as yours.

Arnold: Thanks. It actually used to be worn out. My Grandpa fixed it up. When I was old enough I picked out an awesome sound system and we hooked it up.

Helga: Cool!

Arnold: Yeah…anyway let's take a look at the paper.

Helga: Ok. (Arnold got the paper out and they read it aloud.)

Arnold: Write a three verse poem about similes and metaphors. It should have one example.

Helga: I think we should do a Haiku. Those are the easiest three verse poems.

Arnold: How do you know so much about poetry?

Helga: Well…umm…again, I learn some stuff from hanging out with Phoebe. Anyway we can write two of them. One can be about similes and one can be about metaphors. I am sure Mr. Simmons won't be mad about doing two instead of one.

Arnold: Ok.

Helga: Let's do similes first.

Arnold: Alright.

Helga: Do you have paper?

Arnold: Yeah. (Arnold opened his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of lined paper.)

Helga: Ok, similes… how about "similes compare?"

Arnold: Sure. (He wrote it down.)

Helga: Now you come up with an example with seven syllables.

Arnold: Ok…let me think… how about "they are as easy as pie." That one compares similes with pie.

Helga: Good. (Helga grabbed a pencil from her book bag. She slid the paper to her and wrote it down.) I have the most perfect line to end it.

Arnold: Really? What?

Helga: (She cleared her throat.) "Don't forget "like" "as"?" That line is perfect, don't you think?

Arnold: Yeah…actually that is a good ending line. You seem to be really good at writing Helga.

Helga: I'm good at everything football head. (She said in more of a jokey manner.)

Arnold: Hmmm…you sure about that? (He said after he stopped laughing.)

Helga: Yep, no doubt in my mind.

Arnold: Whatever you say Helga.

Helga: You got it head boy. (They looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.)

Arnold: You know… you're really funny Helga.

Helga: I know.

Arnold: I'll be it, a little stuck up at times but funny none the less.

Helga: Yeah well…

Arnold: (He looked into her eyes and smiled.) I remember when you told me you were an amazing person…at the…FTI thing…

Helga: Never bring that up, football head!

Arnold: Why? You and I can't keep running from this. It happened. Neither you nor I can deny it. You can't take it back…even though you said you didn't mean it…I know you must care for me at least a little. I don't know why you're so scared of telling me the truth! (His voice began to rise with frustration.) I wish you would tell me the truth Helga! I want to…I need to know. I won't laugh at you or make fun of you. I know people aren't nice to you but…I am not like those people. I don't know if I love you but I care about you…you're my friend.

Helga: You really want to know?

Arnold: Yes.

Helga: (She let out a defeated sigh.) Ok, I love…I love…you…I love you! I can't help it Arnold! You are an angel! You were always kind to me! You were nice when no one else was! You showed me kindness when I needed it! You are the one I love and will always love! I can't forget about you or stop loving you because you're you and you is…you are so wonderful. (She began to whisper.) I know you must think I'm a freak but…I really love you and no matter what you think about me…I will still love you. I can't stop. I never will be able to stop. I just love you. _Love you._

Arnold: (He was thinking it over. He smiled and put his hand on hers.) That's all I needed to hear. (He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. He pulled back and moved his hand to her cheek.) I always knew I loved you…but that little speech helped me realize it.

Helga: Umm…did you just say you lo…love…loved me?

Arnold: Yes.

Helga: Can I ask you something?

Arnold: Of course.

Helga: Is it ok if I freak out just a tiny bit? I mean I might scream or squeal or dance…honestly I am having a hard time controlling myself right now.

Arnold: Yes Helga, you may do whatever you need to.

Helga: Good. (Helga smiled ear to ear and picked Arnold up to hug him very tightly.) Arnold loves me! Arnold loves me! I am the luckiest girl in the world! Actually, The whole UNIVERSE! I could not be luckier! (She was shaking him side to side. She kissed him all over his oblong face and stopped at his lips. She smirked and kissed him on his lips. She pulled back and set him down. She started to twirl around his room. She jumped on his bed for a second too.) ARNOLD LOVES ME! HE REALLY LOVES ME! HE IS AN ANGEL! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! This is the best day _ever_!

Arnold: Umm…Helga…

Helga: Yes my angel.

Arnold: Will you go on a date with me? (Helga stared at him and started laughing. He joined her. They fell on the floor rolling around.)

Helga: YES! I will go out with you my darling! I love you so much!

Arnold: Good…I was worried you might say "no you stupid football head!" (They fell into a giggling fit then.)

Helga: You call me funny? You are my little comedian of love. (They stood up and dusted themselves off.) Well let's say we finish our homework and go on that date you mentioned.

Arnold: Sounds like a plan.

**Scene 4**

_Setting: Helga's house._

Helga: My dearest mother and father, you are looking well today. I am so glad to be home and see you. I missed you so much.

Bob: What the heck's wrong with the girl?

Miriam: I don't know B. Helga sweetie, why are you so happy?

Helga: Oh my beautiful mother, I am so happy because love is in the air and I am breathing it in.

Bob: What! You are not in love missy. You're only seven!

Helga: Oh my dearest father…I am ten. (Helga skipped up the stairs and floated into her room.)

Bob: What a nut.

Miriam: Bob, don't say that. I remember when I felt that way. It was nice.

Bob: Whatever.

**Scene 5**

_Setting: P.S. 118, Mr. Simmons classroom._

Mr. Simmons: Hello class, I hope you all finished your homework last night. It is now time to turn them in. Please pass them forward.

Arnold: Thanks Helga. (Arnold had said that when Helga had passed her paper up to him.)

Helga: No problem Arnold. (She giggled and blushed a bit.)

Mr. Simmons: Thank you class. (Mr. Simmons came around to collect the papers. He put them on his desk and sat down.) You may chat quietly while I grade.

Arnold: So what do you think Mr. Simmons will think about our poems?

Helga: Well I think he will think they are just so 'special.'

Arnold: Helga! (Arnold was laughing.) I'm serious.

Helga: Oh, who has time for being serious? (Helga was leaning her chin on her hands with a lovesick look on her face. Arnold was staring at her with a lovesick look on his face as well. Phoebe and Gerald noticed this.)

Gerald: What in the name of Pete is going on with Arnold and Helga?

Phoebe: I don't know Gerald. Perhaps we should ask.

Gerald: Sure. (They both walked over to Arnold and Helga to ask.)

Phoebe: Umm…Helga?

Helga: Oh uh…yeah Phoebe. (She never took her eyes off of Arnold.)

Gerald: Why are you two staring at each other all goofy?

Arnold: Love. (He never took his eyes off of Helga either.)

Gerald: WHAT? Did you just say you're in LOVE with Helga Pataki?

Arnold: Helga, that's such a pretty name.

Gerald: Bro, snap out of it!

Helga: Oh Gerald, we're in love…you and phoebe are in love. We should just enjoy the love. Don't you agree Arnold?

Arnold: Whatever you say Helga.

Gerald: Umm…what?

Phoebe: Umm… we should give them some privacy. (Phoebe dragged Gerald back to their desks.)

Helga: Darling.

Arnold: I love you.

Helga: I love you more.

Arnold: No I love _you _more.

Helga: Don't argue with me my football headed angel. I most certainly love you the most.

Arnold: (He dreamily sighed.) I won't argue if you don't want me to.

Helga: That's a good boyfriend.

Arnold: You are the best girlfriend in the world.

Helga: Whatever you say my love. (Rhonda was looking at the two love birds and figured it out.)

Rhonda: Oh my gosh! Arnold and Helga like each other! This is the news of the year! I have to tell everybody! (She runs around the classroom telling everyone the news.)

Lila: That's just ever so sweet.

Harold: That's gross!

Sid: Boy howdy! That sure is weird.

Sheena: They are a cute couple.

Stinky: Well garsh! This is unexpected.

Rhonda: This is big!

Mr. Simmons: Ok, settle down everyone. I would like for Arnold and Helga to read their poems.

Helga and Arnold: Yes Mr. Simmons. (They walked up to the front. They talked about who read what and then Mr. Simmons gave them their poems. Arnold read the first one.)

"_Similes compare_

_ They are as easy as pie_

_Don't forget "like" "as"_

Arnold: Thank you.

Helga: Alright I will read the one about metaphors.

"_Metaphors are swell_

_ They compare but no "like" "as"_

_ I hope you do well."_

_(Everyone cheered and clapped.)_

Mr. Simmons: You two did a great job! Your poem is very 'special.' You may sit down now.

Arnold and Helga: Ok Mr. Simmons. (They sat back down.)

Mr. Simmons: Ok, next lesson in figurative language. The next part is called personification. It is giving human qualities, actions, or feelings to an inanimate object. Anyone wants to give an example. (Mr. Simmons saw Helga's hand go up.) Helga? You want to give an example?

Helga: Yes.

Mr. Simmons: Go ahead.

Helga: Thanks. Ok, the microwave told me the food was done.

Mr. Simmons: Good Helga.

Helga: Thank you.

Mr. Simmons: Does anyone have questions?

Stinky: I don't get it Mr. Simmons.

Mr. Simmons: I will explain it to you later Stinky. Does anyone else have questions? (No one asked any questions.) Alright, then we can talk about the next type of figurative language. They are called hyperboles. They are extreme exaggerations for dramatic effect. They are probably used more than any other type of figurative language…kids use them the most. (He winked at the children.) Anyone want to give an example?

Helga: I will.

Mr. Simmons: Umm…alright.

Helga: If I am late to class I will die! How was that one?

Mr. Simmons: Great! I have a question for you Helga.

Helga: Yes?

Mr. Simmons: Why are you so happy? I mean I am glad you are but…it doesn't seem in your character.

Helga: Oh, it's ok that you asked. I am happy because I am in love and that boy loves me as well. That is all I can say at the moment. I hope you understand I can't give too much away.

Mr. Simmons: Umm…ok Helga. I am so happy that you are happy.

Helga: Thanks.

Mr. Simmons: You're welcome. Anyway…we should move on. We should go over the last one and then we can work on a packet for all five parts of speech. The last part of speech is Idiom. Idioms are things that don't mean what the words say. Anyone want to give examples? (Helga raised her hand.) Anyone want to besides Helga? (Arnold raised his hand.) Thank you Arnold, go on.

Arnold: The little kids always horse around on the playground.

Mr. Simmons: Very good Arnold! I am proud of this class today. You all have done a great job listening and giving examples. I think we will make the test next Monday instead of Friday. That way you all have an extra day to study and we will have a free day on Friday! How does that sound? (The class cheers and claps.) Good. Now we will start on our packet and if we get this done nicely we can even watch a movie!

Class: Woo Hoo!

Arnold: I hope it's romantic.

Helga: Me too Arnold. (Helga and Arnold hold hands and watch the class in all its craziness. It was a going to be a great week.)

Epilogue:

Narrator 1(Arnold): I grew up with Helga and eventually I found my parents in the jungle of San Lorenzo. When we were 21, Helga and I got married and had two kids; a boy and a girl.

Narrator 2 (Helga): I became a writer and Arnold got a job as a teacher. I wrote novels and poetry. I used a lot of figurative language in my writing. Using it brought back many happy memories. Me and my football head…

Narrator 1: Me and my darling wife…

Both Narrators: lived happily ever after.


End file.
